No Regrets
by Paige0703
Summary: What would have been able to take place when Finch helped Reese while the latter carried the vest of explosive given by Kara. Reese wants to have no regret if it arrives at him something... But in what it concerns t-il Finch?


**_The short history based on the 13th episode of the season 2_**

 ** _I hope that you will take pleasure to read_**

 ** _Do not hesitate to leave a comment ^^  
_**

 ** _PS : Thank you_** _ **isatis2013 :)  
**_

 ** _°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°_**

No Regrets

November 19. Finch wrote on his keyboard since more than half an hour. It made two days than Kara was move into action, two days than the virus was ingrained, two days that know... He cast a glance at the bottom of the screen for confirm the hour, once again. 10 : 10 am. He's got.. the impression that the past was fixed without want regain/get back. He sighs then, before lean against his chair. He star at the ceiling without really see. He can't forget the moment where Reese takes refuge on the building's roof in order to protect people against the explosion of the sweater, that his ex partner, Kara Santon gave her as "gift" so kindly...

\- FLASHBACK -

He was no sucker. Don't come nearer the building? Reese sincerely thinks that he didn't come ? Since the time, he must know that he did the opposite effect.

\- " So, I not arrive to late " Finch notes simply, when he saw last Reese makes his appearance on the building's roof.

\- " I must suspect it " Reese sighs. " I said you to stay far from the building."

\- "Don't come !" John try, before take out the disc used a little soon by Kara and to put it to the ground. "Take it. Find the contents of this hard disk and stop all."

John try to leave, but...

\- "Leave me, at least..."

But John turned toward him, gun in the hand.

\- "What will you do ? Kill me ?" Finch asks, but informed by the answer.

\- "My past finaly catch me and it's nothing to do with you." Reese justify himself.

\- "But this situation concerns me and I won't let you go. So please, stop to waste ower time."

Reese lowers his arm, authorises Finch to come(ing). He unbottons the shirt of his partner, concentrates finally on the "present" of Kara.

\- " So, what are we confronted with ?"

\- "Have you ever defused a sweater with explosive/bomb ?"

\- "To be honest, never. But I think understand his functioning."

\- "Hum, it's rather encouraging" Reese says ironically.

\- "It seems to me that the mobile phone is linked with a detonator condenser. We call the mobile phone, it starts the condenser who release the electric current, and it causes..."

\- "Finch..." Reese interrupts.

\- "This is my way of reflexion. Sorry."

\- "Can you stop the countdown ?"

\- "I haven't got the access to the battery. I will hack the unlocking code."

\- "Can you do that ?"

\- "I have created the most complicated informatic systems, and I must be able to unlock a mobile phone. There is a unlocking code in all device according to the model. For this mobile phone, there are five combinations possibles."

\- "Good news !"

\- "But there is a problem... We've got only three attempts before the mobile phone unlock definitly."

\- "Less good news..."

Reese gazes the face of his employer, wait that all this story ends. This first try was (had been) a failure... There are only two attempts.

\- "I must understand that it's wasted ?" Asks Reese at this moment, causes the sigh of..

\- "What's wrong ?" Asks finally Finch in front of his partner's expression.

\- "I remember one of your sentences. You said that sooner or later, it probably drives us to the death."

\- "I prefer later... After all, it's me who lead you to this story."

\- "I'm sur, I was already dead if you doesn't come search me."

\- "It's difficult to know."

\- "Not so difficult" Reese adds, with a slight smile. "Choose de winner. I don't want that all finishes before..."

\- "Before what ? Finch asks while it stayed only one chance"

\- "Forget this."

43 seconds...

\- " There is something you wants to do before die, if I understand well."

39 seconds...

\- "Exactly."

37 seconds...

\- "Without any indiscretion, what is it ?"

Reese makes a last choice, and adds " This... " he says befoe take the face of Finch in his hands.

He seizes his lips, softly, carefully, and makes he just a light kiss. While Finch fixed him, definitly lost, Reese raises his eyebrows and adds :

\- " Have you done your choice ?"

\- It stay only seven seconds before the explosion and he do it. He comes across the numbr winner. A bomb explodes at the down of the building.

\- "Snow finally decided to hang up, so." Reese says simply.

 _-_ FLASHBACK -

\- " He kissed me... " Finch thinks. He remembers again the sensation of Reese's lips. The latter comes at this moment. Finch turned to work without dare look at him.

\- "Have you pulled something from the disk ? Reese asks Rees as if nothing had happened.

\- "Not yet. All that I succeed in extract, this is the date of starting in action of the virus, that bing in a bit more of three months."

\- " And what's going on at this moment ?"

\- "It is necessary to wait to know."

Reese turn around to see see Finch before adds

\- " Finch... Thank you."

\- "Please... Let's say no more about it ! " Finch answers embarrassed.

About what he don't want speaking : the fact that they have verge on the death or of the kiss ? Reese didn't know if he must excuse of his gesture or don't talk about this ? Kissed him were maybe not the best idea of the century, but at this moment, he didn't know if he can have another chance to do that one day. It was the moment or never for him.

\- "Well, I'm going to see Carter, she needs to see me for a matter." Reese says to break the silence.

\- " I will call you for the next number."

Reese leave the room. When he were far, Finch relax entirely.

\- "How can I thinking of all that..." Reese thinks.

Bear moans softly. Finch can't stop thinking over and over again about that it was past since the beginning of their collaboration. He was obviously past next to something to not realize that the kiss comes, but what ? He knows that Reese had not do that by simple whim and it was impossibe that this latter knows his real feelings towards him.

\- "He knows ?" Finch thinks firstly. "No, this is not possible! I've paid attention to all I said and did. But in that case, the more logical solution is..."

He can't help smiling even though the panic and the relief take possession of him.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

He didn't lie when he said that Carter need help for the matter, he only skipped saying that he already help her the last evening. Finch need time, the problem was to know how much time it is necessary in order to all become again like before. " This is not something that I especially want, but it's better than nothing." thinks the ex CIA agent.

He knows since a long time that his "boss" embodies for him. He was not simply his employer, his partner or even a friend, he was more of all that. Of course, in the past he was in love of Jessica, but he never loved her as much as she loved him. In the past, he was ready for all for her, even kill her husband ! But that, it was before meet billionnaire. He remembers their first meeting and what he said to her when he showed her that became her first business.

In just some weeks, he was became her boss, her partner, her frind, her saviour until finish to become her world. But how can he said her that while this latter already loved someone ?

\- "Shit" Reese sighs when he understands that if he do nothing for catch the things, he's running the risk of losing all.

He travels the way that she come to walk. When he was arrived in front of the door rof the big building, he catches his breath. He softly enter, he ascends the stairs one by one, thinking about he say when Finch asks what is he doing there. At the moment, Finch remarks him.

\- " Yet back Mr Reese ? "

\- " Yes... Maybe I borrow you ? Or something that I must not see ? "

\- " What do you want ? " he answers, for change the subject.

Finch can know Reese's thoughts, who hesitates between lie and excuse. But he don't know which one he will choose and which one himself prefers hear. A lie ? No, he hates it. Excuses ? Neither. In fact, he was not ready to hear apologies. John knows that he had Grace, that she was all for him, it was true... In a way. Then he can't imagines that the ex CIA agent can have feelings with regard to him... Was he arrived to the wrong conclusion ?

Reese cut his thoughts short :

\- "I'm just come in order to verify that... You don't need something. "

 _« So the option of the lie»_ Finch thinks even if he knows taht he was in part a person responsible.

\- "No, no it's okey. It's all ? " He adds with the heart beating.

\- "I'm not mad with you... " This simple sentence seems burns his lips and yet Finch doesn't want to prononce them. Just like Reese hasn't got the audacity to ask if he mad him for a reason or another.

While Reese leaves, Finch sighs softly. John comes nearer the staircase before suddenly add

\- "I'm sorry. "

\- "I'm not mad with you" Finch answers quietly.

They stayed standing for a long time to stare each other out. Finch smiles lightly before add :

\- " I accept your apologies".

In his turn Reese smiles. He finally can't be mad with him. But that he had prefer, it was not the apologies in himself no, it was the tone and the expression that Finch had at this moment. He heard anxiety and fear... Must he understand that he thinks ?

\- "Must I understand that... " Reese starts

\- "Don't you know read between the lines?" Finch adds bothered.

\- "Are you doing to blush? " he teasing him.

\- "Not in the least! "

Reese was not duped. He can't prevent a smile in front of Finch's embarassment.

\- " Will you stand roosted there for a long time ? I thought that the Lieutenant Carter needs your services ? "

\- "To be honest, I helped her yesterday."

\- "There is a silence. Finch tries to mask his discomfort the better he can while he feels Reese's expression half-amused, half-eased on him.

\- "You will observe me for a long time ?" Finally adds Finch.

"Did my presence disturbs you as much as this, _Harold ?_ " He answers, leaning on the last word.

Finch sighs in front of Reese's remark.

\- "No, but in that case, take a chair" he says, showing a chair on his right.

\- "With pleasure" he's setting down in the chair, next to the computer specialist.

Then, he turns the Finch's chair toward him and take a second time, the lips of this latter. No resistance, no nervosity signal from Finch. In fact, this latter simply answers to this kiss, and that, for his bigger pleasure. He takes advantage of this moment for slip his tongue beetween the lips of the man, awaken in them news sensations. They exchange several kisses as much as soft and romantic that the first. And they separate, and they take their normal respiration again.

\- "Can I work now ?" Finch asks.

\- "Of course. In any case I'm happy for have discover a new expression of you Harold. And I admit that I like it."

\- " A new expression ? " Finch questions and expects the worst.

" Yes, in the process of blush."

Finch throws him a glower and starts again to work. Reese sinks in his chair, look at the man next to him with a soft expression.

\- " I feel it's gonna be a good day... "

He can't miss the soft, but really soft, smile of the computer specialist. Not any of them know of what is composed tomorrow. Save numbers, again and again. Situations always more dangerous... Without consider this "storm" who inexorably comes nearer of them. But, the one like the other, they know a thing : the future, they go through together.


End file.
